1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for orienting a solar panel; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for orienting a solar panel, using Smart Phone technology.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Current methodologies towards determining optimal sun orientation for solar panels rely upon simple algorithms or expert contractor involvement. Many solar panels remain underutilized due to inefficient orientation for particular seasons of operation. With the advent of smart phones and their internal orientation and location features, the capability now exists to incorporate expert algorithms into an individual user's digital device.